My Little Pony
by Scare4irony
Summary: First Outsiders story - Soda loves Pony with a fierceness that only he can muster...but strangely enough, it didn't start out that way. Baby n' Kid Curtis'.


AN: Oh gosh I can't believe I'm about to do this...well hello there, I'm Scare4irony, and this is my first Outsiders fic. I read 'The Outsiders' and watched the movie when I was in year 8 and automatically got addicted to it. I've read the fics for about a month now and thought I would try it out myself. I actually write for Supernatural and NCIS and I guess this is just a test :D So Sodapop is 3 in this and Darry is 7 and Pony is brand new I guess. Beta'd by DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt - thanks so much!  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Outsiders,' that privilege belongs to S.E. Hinton. **

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

~SIX MONTH EARLIER~

Sodapop had just finished drawing a picture of a duck when he walked past a closed door. For a moment he thought he heard his parents' voices, so he sat outside quietly and listened to what was being said, but only catching bits of the conversation.

"...You think this is okay?"

"Well, Soda's been asking for a pony, I mean it's driving Darry absolutely nuts..."

Sodapop's eyes widened. _I'm getting a pony!_

"...But what if he begins to act up? You know how he gets...maybe we should go for something more _normal_ instead and we shouldn't make it a surprise."

"Darry will make him understand. He'll love it, it addresses both problems." Mr Curtis grinned. "C'mon, he'll be excited, he's gonna love him no matter what..."

_I hafta be good, I don't wanna dog...or a cat._ He began thinking of ways to be better behaved so that his parents would buy him a pony. Already ecstatic, he crawled away from the door, thinking of everything he could do with it. The only problem was that he didn't know what a pony looked like, but it didn't matter since Two-Bit had told him all about how they ate out of your hand and ran really fast and the fact that you could sit on it and make it jump, was just too amazing for him to ignore.

~PRESENT DAY~

Mrs Curtis sat in the hospital bed admiring her new son. He had the most gorgeous green eyes and the beginnings of what would be wispy red hair. Gently she rocked him back and forth staring at her little bundle. They baby yawned and his mouth curved into a little tiny 'O'.

"Mum?" Darry peered behind the door with a bunch of flowers in one hand and Sodapop's hand in the other. "Dad had to go back to the truck; he forgot to lock it."

Mrs Curtis laughed gently, motioning for her two boys to come into the room. She couldn't blame her husband for the truck. He had, after all, been a bigger mess then she had when they arrived...

_"Oh my God! I'm gonna be a dad! Don't panic, you're gonna be a great mother. Don't worry about a thing; he's going to love you. We're going to be parents again. I'mgoingtobeafatheragain!" Mr Curtis spoke so fast that Mrs Curtis could scarcely understand a word that was said. _

_"You okay sweetie?" She winced at another contraction. "I want you to breathe with me and _calm down_, Darryl. We've been through this twice already..." Another wince and she rubbed her belly, "...we have Sodapop and Darry who are two of the most beautiful boys ever. You are going to be a great....Arghhhhhhhhhhh!!" _

Her eyes finally laid upon no longer the youngest of the family who was standing in the middle of the room with a big grin plastered all over his face.

"Soda honey, why'd you get so dirty?" she sighed taking in Soda's appearance. His overalls were covered in mud and grass stains. Bits of leaves and hay were stuck in his golden hair and one of his shoes was missing.

"Mrs Mathews was looking after us," Darry explained, "Soda got into a fight with Two-Bit. Didn't ya little buddy?"

"I ate dirt! Cause, he said he was gonna but didn't!" Soda yelled angrily. Mrs Curtis laughed and Soda couldn't help but break into a grin too. "It was yucky." And he pulled a face, crinkling his nose and scrunching his eyes together as the taste came back to him.

Darry placed the vase on the table next to the bed and helped Soda up onto the chair. "Be careful," he warned, "Babies ain't meant to get dirty...yet."

Soda looked at his new brother curiously. The baby was chubby and pink; he had a little squished up nose and pudgy fingers that were balled up into little fists. "Tuff!" he whispered excitedly. Without Soda and Darry noticing, Mr Curtis slipped into the room and watched his two boys taking in their new baby brother.

"What's his name?" Darry asked.

Mrs Curtis looked at Mr Curtis and then looked to Soda. "We're gonna call him Pony...but it's actually Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

Sodapop's face scrunched up as his brain processed what he had just heard. _Pony, as in, my Pony! _"I ride Pony!" he clapped his hands happily. His parents finally got what he wanted. He didn't think ponies were meant to look like this, but oh well it was a pony.

Mr Curtis suddenly spoke, "No, you can't ride him."

"Oh." Soda looked again at Ponyboy. "Pony eats hay? That's what Two-Bit said." He fished around in his pockets and pulled out tufts of hay matted with mud, and moved it towards Ponyboy's mouth.

"Soda, no!" Darry yelled. Instinctively he grabbed Soda's wrist, causing his little brother to drop the hay onto the hospital floor. Wide-eyed and scared by his brother's actions, Soda's bottom lip began to tremble. "Dar, don't be mad," he sniffled. Guiltily, Darry let go of Soda's hand and Mrs Curtis patted his back, letting Darry it was okay.

"No Pepsi-Cola, he doesn't eat hay." Darry explained, using his father's nickname for Soda.

Mr Curtis looked pointedly at his wife. "Hon, we have to talk to Kerry about where Two-Bit gets his information from," he said picking up Soda and wiping away his tears, "He's gonna eat normal food just like us. He's gonna grow up and go to school. You're gonna be an older brother you know."

"But you said Pony and Two-Bit said that Ponies ate hay and got sat on and jumped fences and did other cool stuff!" Soda cried. Angrily he hit his fists on his father's chest. _I ain't getting no pony...I got a stupid brother instead._

"Sodapop! You woke Ponyboy." Darry motioned to Pony, who had opened his eyes, the greenest that the whole family had ever seen. "Wow," Darry breathed, "it's nice looking."

"Soda don't you wanna say hi?" Mrs Curtis said. Soda buried his head further into Mr Curtis' chest. "Please baby, don't be like that, meet your new brother."

Soda was stubborn. This was something that had been established early on in his life and no amount of coaxing was going to change the fact that he, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, did not like his new brother. Soda's muffled cries of 'I wanted a pony!' were only drowned out by Pony's cries of his own.

Darry's eyes widened as he placed his hands over his ears. "Christ, Soda! He's louder than you!" he yelled above the din of now _two _baby brothers.

"Darry!" his parents chastised simultaneously.

Still with his hands on his ears, Darry shrugged, "What? He is!"

* * *

AN: So how was that, am I going to be burned at the stake? Or is this passable? Haha, leave reviews...yeah plenty of love, Scare4irony


End file.
